


Shape of You

by MintFoxAuthor



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, Songfic, Suggestive Themes, This ship is my V3 OTP and it needs so much more love, You can't escape Ed Sheeran
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 10:12:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11159745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintFoxAuthor/pseuds/MintFoxAuthor
Summary: So, on the Danganronpa Amino I ended up joining a fanfiction squad, and the first prompt of the week was "Shapes." I thought it was a really interesting prompt and in the chat I jokingly said, "I'm in love with the shape of you."Then the wheels started turning in my mind and I was like, "Oh wait! That's actually a really good idea!"It's my first time writing a songfic, so it was definitely a new experience.





	Shape of You

**Author's Note:**

> So, on the Danganronpa Amino I ended up joining a fanfiction squad, and the first prompt of the week was "Shapes." I thought it was a really interesting prompt and in the chat I jokingly said, "I'm in love with the shape of you."
> 
> Then the wheels started turning in my mind and I was like, "Oh wait! That's actually a really good idea!"
> 
> It's my first time writing a songfic, so it was definitely a new experience.

_The club isn't the best place to find a lover_   
_So the bar is where I go_   
_Me and my friends at the table doing shots_   
_Drinking fast and then we talk slow_

Saturday nights with Kaito Momota always include him getting wasted at the bar with his friends. It isn't because he particularly enjoys drinking until he passes out, but more because it is a distraction from the hardships of a career as an astronaut. 

His friends aren't here today to encourage him to do shots with them or something else that would most likely end with a hangover. He is left to drink alone, his thoughts of failure in life clouding his head.

_Come over and start up a conversation with just me_   
_And trust me I'll give it a chance now_   
_Take my hand, stop, put Van the Man on the jukebox_   
_And then we start to dance, and now I'm singing like_

He is slightly tipsy when he spots her, the most beautiful woman he's ever seen. Scratch that. This is the type of woman you only have the fortune of spotting in a lifetime in his eyes. Before he knows what he was doing, he's come over to her, and begun talking.

Her name is Maki Harukawa, and she is a nursery school teacher. It is strange, she didn't seem the type. He feels his heart leap as he speaks to her, falling in love with her more and more with each word. All he wants is to know this woman as much as he can.

"Do you want to dance with me?"

She nods, taking his hand and leading him to where the jukebox is playing music. 

_Girl, you know I want your love_   
_Your love was handmade for somebody like me_   
_Come on now, follow my lead_   
_I may be crazy, don't mind me_

In a slightly drunk state, he finds himself rambling awkwardly to her while dancing. Her long pigtails twirling with her as he spins her around.

"You must be an angel."

"You'd be quite wrong to assume that. In fact, I'm more of a devil."

Is she also the type to drink her problems away in the dead of night? What kind of story does she have?

_Say, boy, let's not talk too much_   
_Grab on my waist and put that body on me_   
_Come on now, follow my lead_   
_Come, come on now, follow my lead_

One thing leads to another as he kisses her. He wants to explore every part of her, to fall in love with her shape just as he had with her personality.

Some would say it's crazy to feel such a connection with a woman you just met, but sometimes things did happen like that. Craziness happens.

She seems to lead him herself. It's the shape of one body against another, to mix in with the clash of character, and future long nights in deep conversation.

_I'm in love with the shape of you_   
_We push and pull like a magnet do_   
_Although my heart is falling too_   
_I'm in love with your body_   
_And last night you were in my room_   
_And now my bedsheets smell like you_   
_Every day discovering something brand new_   
_I'm in love with your body_

He is in love with her body. The body of the beautiful Maki Harukawa. He loves every inch of her, from her head to her toes, as cliche as it all sounds.

He is also in love with her and just her. Whatever makes Maki Harukawa herself is beautiful, and as he learns more about who she is, even the less than favorable bits, he still loves her because she is her.

Learning to fall in love with every aspect of the one you've fallen for shows the true bonds of love that capture Kaito Momota and alleviate him from the stresses in life.

He wouldn't change any part of Maki if he was forced to, and if asked, she would say the same.

_Oh—I—oh—I—oh—I—oh—I_   
_I'm in love with your body_   
_Oh—I—oh—I—oh—I—oh—I_   
_I'm in love with your body_   
_Oh—I—oh—I—oh—I—oh—I_   
_I'm in love with your body_   
_Every day discovering something brand new_   
_I'm in love with the shape of you_


End file.
